Judy's Journal
by Kitty Kadaveral
Summary: Brief writing from Judy Funnie in her journal about her supervision job at a school dance.


Ok, you may or may not be able to tell that I'm a big fan of the Doug Universe be it Nickelodeon or Disney. I especially love Roger Klotz and Judy Funnie and their seemingly hidden relationship. It's there you just need to keep your eyes open for the subtle hints. Heh. So, I decided it would be fun to sneak into their privacy and write what I think their relationship and friendship would be like. This is the first of many short stories and one that I just toyed with from Judy's point of view. It's short and sweet, but to the point and doesn't unite with much else. In fact, most of my writings about them just are their own thing as nothing truly connects. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From the desk of Judith Funnie  
  
Dear eternal keeper of secrets, Well, it would seem that things continue to get stranger and stranger in the romance world for me. Just the other night my younger brother, Douglas, was having a school dance and much to my dismay I was drafted into being a chaperone to the audacity. Not only did attending this mundane thing alter my already busy schedule of playwriting, but also it took away the only chance I had to see Shakespeare on Ice in Paris. Fortunately, we have a VCR, but that is not the point.  
  
Anyway, since there was no way for me to escape, I decided to just make the best of it, but there was no way to do so. I mean, I much would have rather got a root canal without nova cane! I dressed in my black velvet dress, black barrette, black tights, and of course my ever present sunglasses. I had hoped to keep a low profile, but not embarrass myself fashion wise in the meantime. Sure it looked like I was going to a funeral, but in a way I was for I had sacrificed my art for a night of pure Hell.  
  
So, dear book, the time dragged and I felt as if I were being dredged through the bowels of Hades itself. So many immature plebeians running about and if that weren't bad enough, the rest of the bunch stayed huddled in a corner too afraid to venture out into the real world and one had to wonder why in God's green Earth they would come to such an event unless threatened by their folks as mine had done to me.  
  
As predicted, the evening dragged, but then things changed when I spotted him. Doug always warned me about the rich bully by the name of Roger Klotz. I had met up with him a few times and knew the lad has a severe crush on me. Granted I made some mistakes in judgement by shooting him down a few times, devastating his desires for me, but yet my own feelings and desires were confused and I met up with him many a time for a night out to make up for it. Still, I did not know what I fully wanted with him, but now things seemed to change.  
  
Roger stood but a few feet from me, not even seeing me standing in the shadows, avoiding these juveniles as much as possible. However, I saw him and I literally felt my heart give a great leap. Normally, he wore typical punk duds of a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and pointed black boots, but this time he was clad in a stunning black suit with boots and tie to match. I never saw him look so mature or stately as I did that night. I swallowed hard and decided that I should help him notice me and I stepped out into the party lights and cleared my throat.  
  
Roger glanced my way and a smirk tugged at his lips just as a slow song began to blare over the speakers. He stepped towards me and without saying a word he swept me into his arms and glided me into the dance area. Oh how light on his feet he was and that was yet another secret this young rogue seemed to have hidden from me, not to mention everyone else for all eyes were upon us. I didn't notice, though. All that mattered to me was the gentle motions of dance Roger guided me through as well as the stunning good looks that were enhanced by his extremely fantastic clothing.  
  
I felt oddly different in his arms. No longer did I look upon him as a bothersome love struck pup, but as a maturing rich bandit of my heart. Why I did not see him as this before was beyond me, but there was no time like the present. When the song ended I expected Roger to release me and send me on my way, but he did not. Instead he held me closer and led me off the dance floor and into the shadows from where I originally hid. I wanted to compliment him on how wonderful a dancer he was and how exceptionally good he looked, but my mouth just wouldn't work properly. I just stared up at him over the rims of my sun glasses, my heart hammering in my chest.  
  
Roger spoke not a word, but instead embraced me close and gave me a crooked grin. "Don't fear it, girly. You know it's what you always wanted," he whispered to me, full of confidence and of himself. I shunned his arrogance before, but this time he was truly correct.  
  
Nodding numbly, I relaxed and body language speaks louder then vocalization and Roger read it clearly. He pushed me gently against the wall and bowed his head down then kissed me. We have kissed before, but it wasn't anything to raise hopes or eyebrows over. This time, however, it was evident that there was more then just playful teasing involved. This time it was evident that his desires for me were just as strong as he boasted and I believed him wholly with my entire being.  
  
The rogue knew me too well and he seemed to know my own wishes more then I did. He pressed his body close to mine and we continued to kiss, ever deepening. My body was burning with so many mixed emotions and I didn't know what to do about any of it. However, much to my dismay, my actions were decided for me when I heard someone sharply clear their throat and when I pulled reluctantly from Roger's lips I noticed the stern face of Mr. Bone, the school's vice principal, looking upon us with disbelief.  
  
He muttered something about never thinking he'd see the day where a chaperone would do what she was supposed to stop with the students or some mish-mash like that, but I really didn't hear him. My mind was buzzing with what just happened. Nodding in defeat I gave Roger a glance and headed out of the gymnasium. I did a stupid thing. I never should have allowed any of this to happen for now I was stripped of my job for the evening and no doubt on the bad side of Mr. Bone.  
  
As I stepped to my car, I heard the clicking of boot heels upon pavement behind me. I turned and gasped softly seeing Roger approaching me, his hands thrust deeply in his pockets and a very sincere look upon his face. He apologized for what happened, but he just couldn't resist doing what he did and I found myself nodding as I also felt the same way. It was worth it. Getting relieved from my chaperone duties over a breath-taking kiss from Roger was well worth it. I would do it again if I was able and Roger made that wish come true in a matter of moments.  
  
I felt the cold metal of the car against my back, as Roger pressed close against me, once again engaging in a passionate kiss. I felt the world melt away into oblivion and my fingers clutched the back of his suit coat tightly not ever wanting to release him. I won't speak of what happened soon after, but let me just say that the night was truly magical, one that I wish never had to end.  
  
I am not sure where this relationship is going to end up or what's going to come of my dramatic personality merging with that of an obnoxious bully's, but I have every bit of confidence that things are going to be truly interesting and not your normal, mundane relationship. So, dear book of mine, I shall leave you to your own thoughts and conclusions about Roger and myself. Let it be known, that this is only the beginning.  
  
As always,  
  
Judith 


End file.
